


kitty

by orphan_account



Series: kitten [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, i don't deserve internet access, or basic human rights to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James really likes how Alex looks in those cat ears.





	kitty

After the meet up is over Alex and James go to the closest McDonald's to get something to eat. Alex knows they're risking running into fans, going somewhere so close, but it's so cold that he doesn't mind.

"I'd say Bean con was a success," Alex says, snatching a fry from James.

"Mhm," James replies absently. He's seemed spaced out for a little while now. "You look really cute in those little cat ears." Alex blushes. 

"Forgot I was wearing them," he says. He lifts a hand to his head, intending to take them off, but James grabs his wrist. Alex's eyes widen. 

"No, keep them on," James demands. "I want to fuck you while you're wearing them." Slowly, Alex grins. 

"You want to go back to yours then?" He asks. James looks at him in consideration for a minute. 

"No," he decides. "You're going to suck me off in the bathroom." Alex nearly chokes on his bite of hamburger. 

"In this bathroom? You can't be serious," he says. 

"Dead serious." James replies, and he sounds it too. Alex's heart stutters nervously. 

"Mate, I'm pretty sure that's illegal," Alex says. "What if we got caught and put on the sex offender's registry or something?" 

"When has that ever hurt a youtuber?" James says teasingly. Alex snorts. James puts a hand on his thigh under the table. "Now I'm gonna go to the bathroom and you're going to wait five minutes before following me." Alex feels suddenly boneless. He swallows hard and watches James cross the the restaurant to the bathroom. 

Alex supposes he doesn't have to obey James, but he knows he's going to. He keeps glancing at his phone, the five minutes feel like five hours, but when they've finally passed he takes a deep breath and stands up. He feels like he's floating across the room, no longer in control of his own body. 

With a trembling hand he pushes open the bathroom door. Inside, there are two stalls, one is open and empty, which lets Alex breathe a little easier. He knocks on the door of the other stall. James opens it quickly and ushers him in. 

He pushes Alex up against the wall and kisses him, rough and bruising. Alex makes a surprised little squeak in the back of his throat.

"On your knees," James orders. Alex takes a shaky breath and slowly lowers himself onto the filthy bathroom floor. "Damn," James says quietly, almost like he's surprised. "You'll really do anything I say, huh?" Alex doesn't reply, just looks up at him with wide eyes. 

James unzips his pants and it's a startlingly loud sound in the quiet of the empty bathroom. Alex's breath hitches as he gets his cock out. 

"Come on now, Kitty," James says. Alex stares up at him, surprised at the nickname, for a minute. Then he nods and takes him into his mouth. James groans soft and breathy, heat pools low in Alex's stomach. Even as he's sucking James off he's hyper aware of every small sound in the bathroom, waiting tensely for the door to creak open, for someone to come in and hear James's muffled noises or glance under the stall. 

"You're such a whore," James gasps out. "You'd let anyone do anything to you, wouldn't you?" Alex hums around his cock, unsure whether it's meant to protest or to affirm James' assertions. 

James starts to thrust into his mouth and Alex does his best to take it. He feels a hand fist in his hair, and knows it must be carefully placed as not to bother the cat ears. The noises James is making are enough to make Alex stop thinking about anything else, and of course once he does he hears the door open and someone step inside.

James must not because he makes no effort to quiet himself, just keeps fucking into Alex's mouth and moaning obscenely. 

"Oh for fuck's sake." The stranger says, and then Alex can hear the door open again and he then fall shut behind the man. Nearly as soon as the stranger leaves, James pulls suddenly out of Alex's mouth and comes on his face, cursing and groaning out his name. 

He lets James breathe for a moment before speaking. 

"What the fuck," Alex mutters. "Couldn't have just come in my mouth? At least then I wouldn't have to clean it up." James only grins down at him. He drags two fingers through the come on Alex's cheek and slides them between his parted lips. Alex sucks on the fingers obediently. 

"Someone heard us, you know," Alex mutters around James's fingers. "We could be in big trouble." 

"Worth it," James replies. Alex glares up at him.

"I hate you," he says. James smiles down at him, deceivingly sweet. 

"No you don't," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm in tears over bean con anyways i will love u forever if you leave likes and comments also sorry this is so short


End file.
